


Fight for what you believe

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Embedded Video, Epic Battles, Gen, Space Battles, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Название: Fight for what you believeФорма: клипПерсонажи: множество кораблей Земного Альянса, мелькают Сьюзан Иванова, ДеленнКатегория: дженЖанр: драма, экшен, эпичные бои в космосеРейтинг: PG-13Исходники: музыка: BRAND X MUSIC "Revolution", Epic Score "Fight for what you believe", видео: эпизод 3.10 "Severed dreams", титры в переводе от ТВ-6Продолжительность и вес: 04:47, 66,1 МбДисклеймер: Вселенная «Вавилона 5» принадлежит JMS, наше сердце принадлежит вселенной «Вавилона 5».Примечание: много пафоса и взрывовПредупреждение: много наших полегло...





	Fight for what you believe




End file.
